Accursed Gym
by FortuneDP
Summary: Whitney just wanted to see Morty; she did not want to have to deal with his troublesome Gym.


Accursed Gym

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

"Whitney is navigating the Gym, Morty…"

The blond Gym Leader nodded. The old Medium that served as one of the Gym Trainers departed the battle field. Morty looked out into the fog, easily peering past it to see the extremely confused girl at the front of the Gym.

"MORTY!"

Pink eyes flashing wildly, Whitney screamed a battle cry and charged forward. A Medium stopped her with two candles.

"Excuse me, young woman, but if you wish to see Morty, you will need to defeat me first," said the Medium, dangerously waving the fiery candles over Whitney's hair.

"Fine!" shouted Whitney. "PREPARE TO LOSE!"

"Gastly, assist me!"

"GO! LICKILICKY! USE FLAMETHROWER!"

"Oh my…"

The Medium recalled her fainted Gastly.

"Take_ THAT! _I'll be going past you now."

"Hold on, this battle isn't over!"

Whitney glared at the Medium.

"Bring it, old lady!"

"I'm not old! Gastly, punish her for her impudence!" intoned the Medium.

"Another one?"

"Yes, another one."

The Gastly entered the field and was quickly blasted away with an Ice Beam.

"Now are we done?" hissed Whitney.

"No! Gastly, wreak havoc!"

"Lickilicky, use Thunderbolt!"

"Come back, Gastly! Go, Gastly!"

"You have _got _to be kidding," muttered Whitney as the Ghost-type Pokémon emerged. "Lickilicky, finish this with Flamethrower again!"

"Oh dear… Seek revenge, my last Pokémon! Defeat this impudent Lickilicky! Go, Gastly!" chanted the Medium.

"Thank goodness it's your last," sighed Whitney as Lickilicky hosed down, or perhaps froze down, Gastly with an Ice Beam. "That was such an exhausting battle," she said, sarcasm lacing the words.

"You did well, all my Gastly… You will be remembered for how much damage you did to her Pokémon!"

"You didn't even get a chance to attack me!" said an indignant Whitney, recalling her Lickilicky. "What damage?"

"Oh, just go on."

Whitney sniffed.

"I will."

The old Medium's candles suddenly were snuffed.

"Sorry about that!" said the cheerful Medium. "Have fun!"

"What?" screamed Whitney. The localized area was plunged into darkness. "COME ON!"

"Sorry! Watch your step," advised the Medium, shuffling out of the way.

"Morty, you are so going to pay," hissed Whitney, taking a tentative step forward. She took another, and another, and another, and then screamed as she fell down an endless abyss. She shut her eyes tightly, and then she was suddenly on solid ground.

"The front of the Gym?"

"That's right!" said the Medium she had defeated. "Have fun!"

Whitney glared at everything around her as the Medium slunk out of the dark Gym to heal her Pokémon.

"If only I could get rid of this fog," muttered Whitney sullenly. An idea suddenly struck her. "Maybe I can! Girafarig, come on out!"

The two-headed Pokémon came out and trampled the ground slightly, before Whitney ordered it to use Psychic on the fog. Girafarig obliged, eyes glowing as the fog suddenly was outlined in a shining blue as well.

"Yes!"

The blue suddenly disappeared.

"No…"

Recalling Girafarig, she stormed through the Gym again.

Suddenly, a candle light appeared under her nose.

"AH! STOP THAT, YOU CREEPY WOMAN!"

A Medium appeared from thin fog – air – and smiled.

"I am Medium Grace. I shall challenge you to a battle!"

"Uh, no, you won't!" said Whitney brightly, shoving the old woman off the path and snatching her two candles.

"Hey! That's cheating!" called the Medium as she tumbled down the endless chasm.

"Pff, whatever," muttered Whitney. "I've got two candles to light my way now! Ha, take that, Morty!"

The two candles suddenly lost their flames.

"WHAT? NO!"

More candles waved over her hair.

"DON'T BURN MY HAIR OFF!" screamed Whitney.

"I will not, young girl. I am Medium Edith. I have only one Pokémon."

"Oh, good," breathed Whitney in relief. "I won't have to push you off the ledge. I'll just beat you."

"I don't think so! Haunter, defeat her!"

"Girafarig, use Shadow Ball!"

"Haunter, you lost!"

"OH YEAH!" celebrated Whitney.

"Go on your way," sighed the Medium, her candles going out.

"I will," sniffed Whitney, marching on.

The Medium grinned.

"This is for Grace!"

"Huh?"

Whitney turned around as the Medium tackled her. Both Trainers flew into the smoky depths of the Gym.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU EVIL WOMAN?"

"I dare," said the Medium calmly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be leaving to heal my Haunter."

The Medium vanished.

"Huh?"

Whitney also found herself back at the front of the Gym.

"MORTY, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Just hurry up if you want to see me, Whitney, although I don't know why you would want to do such a thing."

The voice echoed out from the fog. Whitney's hands balled into fists.

"I hate your accursed Gym," muttered Whitney as she continued on her path once again.

Candles suddenly flashed in her eyes.

"Hey," muttered Whitney sullenly, continuing past the insane Medium.

"Hey yourself! Come back!" said the indignant Medium, running to catch up with Whitney.

"Nah."

Whitney tripped the Medium as she ran, sending yet another of Morty's followers tumbling into the fog.

"Morty, we deserve a pay rise for having to deal with this every week!" called the Medium.

The fog suddenly cleared, and Whitney found herself standing in the middle of the battle arena. Morty was standing with his back turned to her.

"Morty, I have come!" she announced grandly. "Prepare to suffer for all the terrors you have inflicted upon me in this accursed Gym!"

"Whitney, you come here every week. Why do you act like you've never seen anything here, like the fact that the first Medium has five Gastly or that you can't remove the fog with Psychic or that stepping of the path will teleport you back to the front of the Gym?"

Whitney suddenly appeared at the blond Gym Leader's side.

"Because then it wouldn't be as fun," giggled Whitney as she latched onto Morty's arm.

Morty simply stared at her, a nonchalant expression covering his face.

"Sure."

Whitney giggled more and laid her head on Morty's shoulder. He started to chuckle slightly as well.

"You really should laugh more often," said Whitney softly. "It sounds so peaceful."

Morty shrugged. "You make me laugh. A lot."

Whitney suddenly detached herself from Morty and glared at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Realizing that she would probably end up blowing up his Gym (like she did a few weeks ago with her Pokémon – that Miltank was really obnoxious with its Rollout attack), he quickly grabbed Whitney and easily kissed her, a rather careless expression still upon his face.

Whitney simply smiled and melted into Morty.

Morty pulled away, expression as dank as ever.

"You're so boring," sighed Whitney jokingly. "I don't know why I like you."

"I don't really either… But you do. And that's what matters. Right?"

Whitney smiled.

"Right."

Almost as an afterthought, Whitney muttered,

"I really don't understand why you can't just teleport me to you when I get into the Gym."

Morty smirked, the first glimpse of an expression other than "BORING!" as Whitney often said.

"Because it wouldn't be as fun."

"Oh, shut up."


End file.
